When My World Was Changed
by victoriahowlett
Summary: I grew up with no memory of the first eight years of my life. I thought I was normal, but, in truth, I was far from it. One day, I met three teenagers that would change my whole world. Was it for better or for worse? I couldn't tell, but it was fun. I enjoyed every second of it and maybe I'll get my memories back along the way, but I might have to save the world to do it.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

I was seven years old running through the streets of Manhattan. I couldn't remember anything before what that woman had said to me. _"__You are _very_ special Isis. Your mother was too. You have been blessed with an amazing power. Remember that. You will do great things, but for now you must run. Take this and let it be the only weapon you ever need, for it will protect you." _She placed a necklace that was half bronze and half black in the palm of my hand. She pushed me away and I ran.

I clutched the necklace as if my life depended on it. I didn't know why I was there, who that woman was, or really who I was. I just ran. I saw a building with a sign saying it was the local orphanage. I went over and began to bang against the door.

Ever since then I have stayed at that orphanage, but I was desperate to escape. I found every text-book possible and taught myself all the necessary curriculum to graduate from high-school. I progressed so well mentally that, with a little tutoring, I began college at age 13. Little did I know of who I really was, but I did find some of what I could do. I changed my image in an effort to forget that night. I said good-bye to my caramel hair and pale, green eyes and introduced electric blue hair with black roots and tips and purple eyes. I know crazy, but it reminded me that I was different and that's okay.

It still remains a mystery what that woman meant and I haven't seen her since. I never found what the necklace did either… but that all changed one day.

Hi. I'm Isis.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had the most terrible dream. It's dark and I am walking through the court yard when, suddenly, three men jump out of the shadows and drag me into an alleyway. Before they let me go two women block my only exit. When they released me I'm ready for a fight, until I realized they were morphing. Terrified, I watched as the women grew scales, fangs, rooster-like feet, and snakes for hair and the men… the men were fusing together, scales forming as they grew larger. I screamed wanting nothing more than to wake from this nightmare. I didn't see the outcome because then the dream shifted. There were three kids running towards me. "Come on! We have to help her!" one of them yelled and then the dream faded.

I tried to brush it off, but I just couldn't shake the feeling of pure terror and anticipation the nightmare left me with. I thought it over as I dressed in black leggings, a mini-skirt, some brown boots, a dark purple tank-top, my favorite leather jacket, and this odd spearhead necklace I always wore, ever since that night. I grabbed something to eat and, still wondering about the dream, went to class.

_Later that day…_

My day was torture. I couldn't stop thinking about the dream and half my teachers think I'm a stupid little kid. I finally made it to my tutoring session after school. I still had to take a high school language course, the one thing I neglected to take. When I got to the classroom my tutor, Mr. Brunner, was waiting for me. "Sorry, I'm late, Mr. Brunner," I told him, "I got held up in class." He just smiled and said, "It's fine, Isis. I know it must be hard to be in college when you're only fourteen." I laughed.

"I'm not fourteen yet." I paused, thinking. "Mr. Brunner, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Isis," he replied, a tone of concern in his voice.

"Well, I've gotten this reputation for having dreams that come true. And I had this dream last night and I don't know how it ends. I'm worried about it." I went on to explain the entirety of the dream.

"I wouldn't worry too much. Some dreams are just that… dreams," Mr. Brunner replied as he fiddled with the edge of his wheelchair arm-rest, a tell-tale sign he was worried.

"Okay, Mr. Brunner. Whatever you say."

We went on with our normal session, though Mr. Brunner seemed more on edge since I told him about my dream.

Mr. Brunner seemed to enjoy that I could so easily remember Greek mythology and read the language. I was really taking Latin, but Mr. Brunner insisted that I learn ancient Greek as well. It was weird for me since I couldn't even read English half the time with my dyslexia.

When the session ended I felt like someone was watching me. I walked outside and immediately I was in my dream and took off running, but I was too late, because not a second later the men grabbed me and the horror began. My scream rang out and the shout of the boy was heard. They rounded the corner and stopped taking in the situation. They looked about 16, but one of them had goat legs. "Oh. My. Gods." they all said. I had no weapon, little experience, and not even the slightest idea of how to fight, but I somehow knew I could defect the hydra. "You take care of the gorgons! I'll handle the hydra!" I yelled at them. They stared at me like I was crazy to say this and it was quite possible that I was crazy. As I dodged heads, feet, and a tail, I heard slashing, screaming, oddly enough reed pipes, and two blood-curdling screams. As soon as I was in a good position, I held my hands up to the sky, imagined lightning hitting the hydra, and shouted "astrapí̱." There was a blinding flash, a deafening boom and the Hydra exploded in a pile of dust as I was thrown backwards. "Okay! What just happened?" I yelled. Surprisingly I was much calmer on the outside than I was on the inside. I turned around and realized something was wrong.

One of them was hurt though he didn't look like it. I mean sure his clothes were little torn up but there wasn't a scratch on him. He had messy black hair and there was girl had blond hair and eyes that reminded me of storm clouds. "What's wrong with him?" I asked. The girl said, "Help me flip him over." I thought this was odd, but I didn't argue under the circumstances. Once we turned him over she lifted the back of his shirt and on the small of his back there was the tiniest of cuts. "This is bad," the kid with the goat legs said. "Oh, come on," I said, "It's a tiny-ah."

All of a sudden there was an odd sensation in my head. It wasn't pain, but it didn't exactly feel good. I could feel something weakening and as it got weaker the sensation got stronger. The only possible cause was the boy. "Are you all right?" the girl asked. "He's dying," I said. They looked at me as if questioning how I knew this. "I can feel it. He's dying, isn't he?" That seemed to get to them because the next thing I knew the goat-boy yelled "WHAT?" and the girl was said clearly panicked asked, "Is there a source of water nearby?" "Yeah, there's a fountain out in the court yard, but if you're thinking about carrying him he won't make it," I said it plain and simple. Then, the girl cursed in Greek. "How are we supposed to get him there then?" she said. I just told her, "Let me try something." She looked at me like I was crazy and goat boy looked like he would pass out. I hoped I was right about this. I thought about all the water in the fountain coming to me. A moment later it swirled around the boy.

I made a fist and a bubble formed around the black haired boy, but he didn't wake. He had little time left. If I could summon lightning from the heavens, maybe I could help him. It was a long shot, but I had to try. I took a shaky breath. If I tried this and failed, would it kill me? Would my life be taken in exchange for his? I didn't know this boy, but I had been surrounded by people who couldn't have cared less if I died and so my sympathy got the best of me. The words poured out of my mouth, elegant and powerful. "Thánatos apelef̱théro̱si̱ laví̱ sas se af̱tó to paidí ti̱s Elláda. O gios ti̱s thálassas xypní̱sei." The water glowed with an aura that reminded me of all my fondest memories and all of the most painful. The light dimmed and the boy woke gasping.

Now at this I was thinking, _What the heck this kid can breathe under water! _Under normal circumstances I would have run away screaming, but it is fairly clear these circumstances aren't normal and I was simply too exhausted. "What just happened?" he asked. We just laughed nervously.

After we hailed a cab to go some crazy place called Camp Half-Blood I asked, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" So, it turns out the girl was Annabeth, the black haired boy was Percy, and goat boy was Grover. Then I got the shock of my life… I was a demigod. They did a lot of explaining that I am not going into, but I will say that one of the biggest surprises was that Mr. Brunner was Chiron, the centaur. They said I was different, that shouldn't be able to do all the things I did. I shouldn't be able to summon lightning AND control water AND feel people dying, even if I used incantations. I could do one of them but not all of them.

I told them the list was a bit longer and they would just have to find out as we went, but I did tell them that I could change my appearance. Then Percy asked the question I hated most, "What do you really look like?" "Look, it's a long story I've been trying to forget," I told them. "Can we just leave it at that?" "Sure," Annabeth said, "but can I at least ask you what you said in that incantation? I was so shocked and panicked that I couldn't understand you." I had to think about it for a moment. "Um I think I said: Death release your grip on this child of Greece. Son of the sea awaken. I don't know where I got the words from, but, hey, it worked." We sat in silence for the rest of the ride, but they were clearly wary of me almost like I was a bomb set to detonate at an unknown time.

We got out at the base of this huge hill with the biggest pine tree I'd ever seen at the top. It was absolutely beautiful in the sunset. Percy said, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," looking at me as if he didn't know what to think of me, but I was used to it. Everyone looks at me that way.

There was something odd, but welcoming about the camp. We walked up the hill and I saw the most amazing thing. There were twenty cabins and each one was different. There was an absolutely huge forest that I just knew had to be crawling with monsters and a lake that was like dark glass on the surface. There were structures that seemed like they were ancient Greek, but looked as though they were built yesterday. There was also a blue barn. It was so out of place. I guess Annabeth noticed I was looking at it because she said, "That's the Big House. You'll be staying there for tonight."

I stepped through the magic borders they told me about and I was hit with a wave of nausea and a splitting headache. Exhaustion was truly setting in. I was so weak. The others were just a little ahead of me. "Guys," I said. Percy and Annabeth ran over and caught me before I could crumble into a pile in the grass. They half carried, half dragged me to the porch of the big house. "What's wrong with her?" Grover asked just before I lost conciseness.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When I woke Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were standing around me. "Hey, Isis. How are you feeling?" Annabeth asked me. "I'm okay, buy I have I splitting headache," I said, sitting up. "What happened last night?" They looked at each other for a moment then Grover said, "You fainted from exhaustion and stress. Using your powers like that, especially without training, can have a drastic effect on your health." That disappointed me. I wanted to be told that I could do things like that all the time without terrible consequences. Clearly that was too much to hope for. "Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better," Percy said offering me a drink. It tasted like nothing and everything at the same time. I had never tasted something so amazing. I almost spit the liquid out. Percy laughed at that, "I know. It's a little weird the first time. It's nectar, the drink of the gods. So, what's it taste like?" From the way he said it, the drink tasted different for everyone. I told him I didn't really know. I never had any good food before, so, what did I know?

As I drank there was a warm feeling that came over me. It made me feel stronger and it made me almost… happy. When I finished they asked if I was ready for the tour. I carefully got to my feet and changed into the jeans and orange camp shirt Annabeth gave me. They showed me the dining pavilion, the cabins, Thalia's tree, the archery range, and a wicked climbing wall. (Is it normal for climbing walls to have lava and be able to crush you?) We went to the arena where fights and training sessions were held and apparently Percy was the new sword instructor.

It was only a little after noon and Annabeth had a Greek Literature lesson to teach and Percy had to teach the Hecate cabin sword fighting. "You can come if you'd like," he told me. "Sure, I don't exactly have anything else to do," I said and we all ran off to whatever plans we had. When I entered the arena I was glad no one else was there yet. I'm not exactly the most extroverted person in the world.

Percy tried to find me a good sword but none of them felt right. He thought about this for a moment. "You know I was like this? Why don't you try Riptide?" he said to me. Percy took a black ball point pen out of his pocket and uncapped it. Instantly, it turned into a shining bronze sword. I took Riptide from Percy, but this sword felt worse than the rest. I gave Riptide back. "I don't think I'm meant to fight with a sword. Nothing feels right." I picked up a sword I had set aside as it felt slightly better than the rest. "This will have to do for now." After a moment of silence, Percy said, "Even if you can't find the right weapon you should still learn to use a sword. Unfortunately you came on a day that we're sparring. I try to make sure that I give everyone a chance to try out new moves." Just then some kids came in. I counted about 15 campers of varying ages. They began to gather around us, but very little of their attention was on us. "Everyone, listen up!" he called, and the rampant chatter calmed to a dull whisper. "We have a new camper, Isis. She'll be training with you all for now." He looked around as if he were asking if they had a problem with that. "Pair up and spar."

A girl with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail and dark blue eyes came over to me. "Hi, I'm Adri," she said. I smiled, "Isis." Before he walked off, Percy showed me a few simple moves and disarming and we got started.

Compared to Adri, I couldn't have been worse. She beat me easily the first time, but remember I was new and I didn't have the right sword. Luckily, I was a fast learner. We started again and when she thrust I deflected it with the flat of my blade. Adri seemed surprised. I tried to slash like Percy showed me, but Adri dodged easily and almost stabbed me in the face. I stumbled back. Adri tried another thrust. I turned to the side in an effort to dodge, but she caught my arm. Then, it felt like something clicked into place; it was exhilarating, like an adrenaline rush but even better. I hit the hilt of her sword and twisted, putting my weight into it, and the next thing I knew Adri's sword was clattering across the floor. I swung my sword and hit the back of Adri's legs with the flat of the blade, taking her feet right out from under her.

A few people had stopped fighting to watch us and now they stood there gawking. I didn't know exactly how I did it or how I even knew what I was doing. I impressed and kind of scared myself. I looked at Adri as she got up, not knowing how she would feel about getting beaten by a newbie camper. For a moment, she looked shocked, and then she smiled at me and stuck out her hand. I shook it. "How'd you do that?" she asked. "I thought you didn't have training." "I don't," I stammered. "Well then, you're a natural. Keep practicing and maybe you can be as good as Percy." I smiled, but what I was really thinking was _There is no way I would ever be that good. _You'd be surprised how much you can hear about one person in a few hours.

The rest of the lesson was fairly normal, as normal as being a demigod can be, but the feeling didn't go away. In the end Adri and I were about even for wins and losses and we wound up being pretty good friends too. We sparred, hunted for monsters in the woods, and talked about boys and other junk like that for the rest of the day after bandaging my arm. The Hermes cabin was too full to take me so Adri invited me to stay in the Hecate cabin.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day we were out hunting and we took a break by the stream. I was starting to get the hang of life at camp, but I still hadn't been claimed, but I was hopeful. It was only my second day. People just kept saying I should have been claimed by now considering I was already 13. After slaying a massive hellhound, we were washed our wounds with a healing draught some of the Hecate and Apollo campers whipped up for us.

Adri sat back on her heels. "Look at this," she said. She pointed to a spearhead on the ground that was half bronze, half black. I picked it up, "It's my necklace. Nothing special." "Nothing special," Adri laughed, "that thing has a magic aura clear as day and I'd bet my magic training that it can do something. C'mon!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the camp forges.

"Jake," Adri yelled. "Jake! Where are you?" "What do you want Adri?" a boy called. He hadn't even looked up from whatever it was he was working on, some sort of robot. We ran over to him. Adri took my necklace and tossed it on the work table. "What do you make of this?" "Why do you do this to me?" he said, clearly annoyed. Jake examined my necklace. "Stygian iron and Celestial bronze. That is almost impossible. It has to be the work Hephaestus himself. Transformation spell. Sorry, how long have you had this?" "As long as I can remember." My general response. "Look, I don't know how to activate the spell, that's a Hecate specialty, but this isn't just a necklace. This it some of the _best_ craftsmanship I have ever seen. It's locked on to your aura. It'll only work for you, but if you can figure out how to activate the spell it should turn into a weapon, most likely a spear for obvious reasons." After thinking this is one of the coolest things in the world, I asked, "Should?" "Well, it's chipped," Jake said as he pointed to the base of the necklace. "I didn't think you could chip celestial bronze or stygian iron by yourself, but anything is possible."

I snatched up my necklace and saw he was right. If I looked close enough I could see small chip were the two metals touched at the very center of the base. I couldn't believe that I've had a magic spear since I was seven and it might be broken. Seriously, how does that happen? "Isis, don't give me that look. It might work. The spell is still active and I can help you figure out the trigger." Jake lit a blow torch. "Yeah, yeah," he said, "just take it back to your cabin. I have work to do." Adri gave Jake a quick kiss and dragged me back to Cabin 20.

As soon as we were in the door, the words "What was that?" spilled from my mouth followed by laughter. Adri blushed, though she didn't usually seem like the kind of person to become shy. "Jake and I have been dating since the Second Titan War," she said with a small smile. I had heard a lot about the Second Titan War. It was devastating for the whole camp, but cabins 13 through 20 wouldn't exist without it and many new friendships and couples wouldn't have been created. Adri shook herself out of her daydream. "Any way. We have a magic item to activate," she said with glee. Again she dragged me to her room.

You may be thinking how there could possibly be multiple bedrooms and a commons area in one small cabin. The answer is simple. Magic. I was told that when the cabin was built an enchantment was used to create an endless number of rooms. I was given a list of names and one of them was Adrianna Danvers. She was powerful and everyone knew it. Adri was Lou Ellen's right and left hands. If anyone could figure out this item's trigger it would be Adri.

We quickly set to work. A pentacle was laid out on Adri's personal alter. The lights were dimmed and candles lit. Adri donned a robe and it was the first time I saw her with her hair down. My necklace was placed at the center of the pentacle and both Adri and I touched the very edge of it. Then Adri began chanting. "_Incatare:Ostendeo_." She said it over and over and the air charged with power. So this was magic used by a trained sorceress. It made what I did seem small and this was supposedly a simple revealing spell. Now I understood the right words, the right pace, the right stress in the right place… it all mattered. This was powerful and dangerous stuff. I can't believe I had done anything like this. I had run out of time to think because in the next second a memory came rushing forward. It was me as a six-year-old girl showing a thin blond boy that was two or three years older how this very necklace turned into a gleaming stygian iron and celestial bronze spear.

Just as it came, it left. The chanting stopped and the pentacle disintegrated. Adri dropped her robe on the ground and tied her hair back again. She tiredly asked, "Did you see anything?" I picked up the pendant and said "_Aequipondium_."


End file.
